He's Mine!
by No longer updating
Summary: Edward left Bella for Tanya. Bella is sad so she turns to Jacob. Jacob gets really sick, though. Bella starts to get sick, too, and she falls for a certain vampire, and not everyone is happy...
1. Chapter 1

He's MINE!!  
Summary: Edward has left Bella for Tanya. Bella is sad, and there is only ONE person she can turn to for help. But said person gets very, very sick! And Bella starts having feelings for a certain other someone, and not everyone is happy about it…A/U!

BPOV  
I was looking at a fashion magazine with Alice, when I suddenly felt cold, granite arms wrap around me from behind.

"Bella, love." It was Edward, the man of my dreams, the man I loved with all of my human heart.

"Edward…" I whispered. I turned around and kissed him. This kiss was different, this kiss was odd. It felt rushed, and…painful. Not physically, but mentally. Like he was trying to tell me something horrible. I really didn't want to know. I just wanted him to kiss me normally. But all of a sudden, he tore away. Violently.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. I looked to Alice, but she had gone. Probably to give us some privacy.

"Can we go talk….Upstairs?"

"Uh, ya. Sure."

I walked the stairs with him, but when I went to get his hand, he pulled away. There was definitely something wrong…  
We got to his room, and he motioned for me to sit on his bed. I was nervous.  
_There's nothing to be nervous about_, I thought to myself, _It's not like he's gonna leave you! He loves you! At least he's telling you what's up. _I took a deep breath, and said "So, what did you want to talk about…?"

He looked at me anxiously, and said "Bella, this isn't gonna be easy to say, or to do…But the fact is…I just don't love you anymore!"

I sat on his bed, shocked, stunned, and still.

He went on "I realized the other day, you're just not good enough for me, and no offense, but it's really uncomfortable to be around you. So, I'm leaving. I'm going to Alaska to be with the woman whom I loved, and still love. The woman of my dreams. Tanya. The most gorgeous lady on earth. She's 10 times prettier than Rosalie!"

Lucky for him, Rosalie was out for the day. If not she would have heard him and killed him. But, the words hurt. He didn't love me. He thought I was disgusting. He didn't love me. I couldn't believe it.

"You're…You're…You're leaving me?!" I cried.

"Yep. It's better this way. You aren't in danger, and I can be happy with Tanya. One of my own kind. Plus, Tanya is way hotter than you'll ever be!" Edward said. And then, with a smirk on that perfect face of his, he left.

And I cried. I couldn't understand why the man of my dreams, the guy who promised he would never leave me again, did just that. And so, I walked up to his room, his big open gold room, sat down on his plush couch, and cried. I cried 'til night fell, and I cried 'til dawn fell. And then, Alice found me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked in a panicked tone.

"You don't know? You didn't see this coming?" I yelled.

"What? I don't understand, I didn't see anything! Where's Edward?" she asked confusedly.

"HE'S GONE!" I screamed. I was mad now, having cried myself dry. "HE LEFT ME FOR THAT BIMBO IN ALASKA! TANYA!" I winced at her name.

"HE DID?!" Alice said, her eyes wide. "I can't believe him!"

She came and sat down beside me, her arm around my shoulders. "It'll be okay, I promise. I'll go and find him. I'll bring him back." She said in a quiet voice.

"Alice, don't you get it? I don't want him back! Last time he left, it was to protect me, and he didn't know it was gonna hurt me. This time, he knew. He knew leaving me would give me unhealable scars, problems that no doctor can cure. He's gone Alice, and he's not coming back." I wept silently.

She gave me one last solemn look, and walked out of the room.

I just lay on the couch for a while, thinking. Thinking about that jerk. The jerk who I was supposed to marry. The jerk who I was supposed to give my life up for. The jerk who watched me sleep at night. The jerk who protected me…I just missed him even more now, thinking about him. I missed him, but I also hated him. He left me, not for my 'safety' like last time, but for some other girl. Tanya probably wasn't even nice. She's probably lived in Alaska forever, her heart is probably frozen solid. Stupid Tanya! Stupid Edward! I started to cry uncontrollably again

After about an hour, I sat up. I realized that by crying, I was only giving stupid Edward and dull Tanya what they wanted; To make me upset! But, it wasn't going to work anymore. It was stupid. They were stupid! There was one thing I could do to make me feel better. One person I could see!

_**(A/N Edward seems like a real jerk. He is supposed to, in this story anyways. We are 100 Team Edward. We just LOVED the idea for this story! Also, sorry the first chapter is a little short, we wanted to end it with a cliff hanger :) The next chapter will be longuer :) **_

_**Please review! We're not the kinds of authors that will only update a story if we get 10 reviews. In fact, we hate that. But, please take the time to review. It's nice to get feedback! We'll update soon! Hope you liked the story…any ideas/notions/what you would like to see happen thingies are really appreciated. We'll try and write back to every review! Thanks.  
xox)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N After some great reviews, we decided to update a little bit faster! **__****__** Enjoy!  
Also, we forgot to write this for the first chapter, but we won't forget again (hopefully! **__****__**)  
Disclaimer: We do not own 'Twilight' or any of the characters mentioned. No copyright infringement intended. **_

_After about an hour, I sat up. I realized that by crying, I was only giving stupid Edward and dull Tanya what they wanted; To make me upset! But, it wasn't going to work anymore. It was stupid. They were stupid! There was one thing I could do to make me feel better. One person I could see!_

I got up, off the Edward's couch. I walked down the stairs, luckily, none of the Cullens were in the living room. I walked out the front door, and unlocked my car. I got in, sat down, and turned on the ignition. I was going to see the one person who I hoped could help me get through this. I took a deep breath and started the ignition. I turned the corner, and kept going, 'til I was in La Push.

I drove down the familiar rode, and stopped in front of a little red house. Jacob's house. I got out of my car and walked up to the door, but before I could lift up my hand to knock, Jacob was at the door.

"Bella?" He said, shocked. He had probably heard my truck coming down the road.

"Hey Jake…Are you gonna let me in?" I asked, as he was still standing still, with his mouth completely open.

"Oh, ya! Sorry, here uh come on in" he shook out of his bewilderment. "Uh…have a seat. Sorry it's messy. Quil and Embry were over yesterday."

I took a seat on his couch, and that's when he realized something was up.

"Bells? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

And then I lost it. I burst into tears and said "J-Jaaake!! He-he….l-l-eft m-mm-ee!!" I cried.

"What? Who left you?" Clearly, he was confused. I took a minute to calm down before I finally said

"Edward. He left me, for Tanya. One of the vampires in Alaska. He said that she was prettier than I would ever be!"

"Oh my gosh! What a pig! If that bloodsucker comes back, I'm gonna punch his face in SO hard…." He said trailing off.

"Jake. He's not coming back."

"Oh. Well….Good. And by the way, if he thinks anyone is prettier than you, obviously he's never seen you."

"Aw, thanks ." I said, feeling a lot better. Just talking to Jacob was making this seem easier.

"So…now that the leech is out of the picture…Do you think we could….?" He asked nervously.

"Jake, no!" I pushed away from him. "I don't wanna be dating, or even liking a guy for a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time!"

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry! But listen, any time you need someone, or you need a night out, or you just feel like talking, you can always call me, or come here, or whatever."

"Ya, ok. Thanks Jake, that really helps."

"So, do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Ya, sure."

"Cool. I'll go make popcorn, you pick out a movie. Here's the box."

He handed me a box full of DVDs…They were pretty much all action movies, but there was a chick flick.

"Legally Blonde?! Jacob Black! Why on earth do you have this!?" I asked, bursting with laughter.

"What? OH MY GOSH!" He ran over. "Uh….ya…ummmm…That's my sister's. She probably forgot it when she moved…uh-huh…ya" He was really nervous. I could tell it wasn't his sister's.

"Ok…sure thing!" I said, still laughing. "Let's watch..." I picked one up randomly "Zoolander." Great, a comedy. I could live with a comedy.

"Sure, sounds good. I'll be right over."

I stuck the movie in the player, and when it started I paused it.

Jake came over with a big bowl of popcorn, two pops, and napkins.

"Great. Thank you." I said.

I pressed play on the movie. We sat in silence, I wasn't really paying attention to the movie. Jacob would laugh sometimes, so I would force myself to laugh too, so it seemed like I was watching. But I wasn't. I barely touched the popcorn. I didn't even open my soda. I was too busy thinking about him. No, NOT JACOB! Edward, my Edward. My sweet Edward. My Edward that was mine, my Edward that Tanya just COULD NOT have. Did she honestly not know about us? I didn't think that anyone could really go out with Edward if they knew how much I loved him. But I had never met Tanya, so for all I knew she totally was that type of person. But, maybe she didn't know about us. Maybe Edward had been ashamed of me...That thought really scared me, and I started to cry. I looked over at Jacob's face, but he didn't notice the tears. It was dark, so I couldn't really blame him. I just kept thinking about Edward. He left. He was gone. And he wasn't coming back. I knew it this time, because he didn't leave me no one, he left me for a reason. A strawberry blonde reason, Tanya. Just thinking her name was making me livid. I had to try to think of something else, but what? Oh, ya. The movie. I actually started watching it, but it was near the end and I didn't understand a thing that was going on.

When the movie ended, Jake got up. To stretch I suppose. Being 6'5, it probably wasn't very comfortable to sit around for close to two hours. We he stretched, I heard all his bones crack.

"Ew. Does that happen often?" I asked

"All the time." He smiled. "So, did you like the movie?" he asked.

I had to lie. "Uh…Ya. It was really…funny!" I heard Jacob laugh a lot so I figured it was at least mildly amusing.

"Bella, don't lie to me! I can tell when you lie, 'cause you're so terrible at it! Did you even watch the movie…What's the guy's name?" his tone was serious.

"Uh…Edward?" Just saying his name was like 100 knives stabbing me, while being on fire in pit of angry piranhas.

"No. Derek. Bells? Comme on, talk to me! I know you're upset over that leech, but come on! It was just a movie! All you had to do was say 'Jake,'" he was used a really weird, high voice, apparently immatating me " 'I'm really upset. I'm so sad that my bloodsucker of a boyfriend left me, I think I need a nice shoulder to cry on' I wouldn't have laughed at you, if that's what you thought! I would've just said 'Aw,'" now he was using a (very weird) big low voice " 'Come here, let's talk. I can tell your going through a tough time"

I interuted him. "Jake, I appreciate, but I don't wanna talk. There's nothing to talk about anyways. It's just that the guy that I really loved left me, and told me that I was ugly, and I'm never gonna see him again even though I really want to. I was about to give it all up for him, AND HE JUST GOES AND LEAVES ME!" I was bawling my eyes out by this point.

"Shhhhh…."He came over and hugged me. The warmth was nice "It's ok…come on. If you don't wanna talk now, it's ok. I'll talk. Bells, he loved you a lot. I could tell. His whole family loved you, a lot. And do you really think they're gonna forgive him that easily for breaking the heart of the most awesome girl on the whole planet? They're not gonna forgive him, and I don't think you're gonna forgive him either. He has no one. Sure, that blonde girl's ok, but by the sounds of it, she's not the type of girl who can hold on to a man for very long. She'll throw him out by the end of the month. She doesn't love him! When she leaves him, he will have no one. Not his family, and not you, either. Bella, he threw away one of the best things he ever had, and you can't go blaming yourself for him leaving you. He was blinded by blonde! So, forget him!" He took a deep breath.

"JAKE! I don't want to forget him!" I started to cry again. "How could you say that? And how do you know I wouldn't forgive him. You just want me! Pig!" I screamed.

Jacob started to look a little weird. "Bella, I don't just 'want' you! Ok, well I think you should go now. Think about how stupid he was to leave you. I'll come over tomorrow, eight-ish. You should go, I don't feel so good anymore…." He really did look awful, too.

He escorted me to the door.

"See ya." I said quietly.

"Bye" He shut the door.

I got in my truck and drove home, I showered, brushed my teeth and went to bed. It wasn't even four o'clock yet. But I didn't care. I fell asleep easily.

_**A/N There you go, folks! Another installment of 'He's Mine!' Here's a little piece of HM trivia. HM was originally titled 'Back Off, Bitch!', but we had to change it to make the title 'appropriate' for everyone. HM will be updated again by Saturday. Stay tuned. Hope you enjoyed, and remember!  
REVIEW!  
x0x **__****_


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

_**  
A/N  
Here it is! Chapter 3 of 'He's Mine!'  
Sorry for the looooooooooong wait! But this chapter is EXTRA good. Fanpire A wrote it all by herself, and it is AWESOME!! Hope you guys like it!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

BPOV

I didn't understand why Jacob had pushed me out the door so quickly. He claimed he wasn't feeling well, and I was worried. I mean, it was all so weird, like one minute he was comforting me, and then the next, he couldn't wait for me to leave. I sighed, frustrated and concerned for my best friend. He wouldn't even let me stay to see if there was anything I could do, and I hated this feeling of uselessness.

I went back to Charlie's, partially so that he wouldn't get suspicious, but mainly because I didn't want to go back to the huge white mansion on the edge of town. It reminded me too much of a certain heart-breaking, lying, cheating, _gorgeous_ vampire.

So I spent some time trying to call Jacob to ask if he was feeling better, but each time, the answering machine kicked on. Eventually, I got tired of repeating myself to the recorder, and gave up, deciding that if Jake wanted to ignore me and die alone, then fine.

Alice called me a few times, trying to convince me to do something "fun" with her, and each time I said I had to finish some chores. But laundry and cooking could only be used as temporary excuses. She tried ordering me, she tried asking me, hell, she even tried reasoning with me, but today, I just felt like curling up on the couch with my _other_ two boyfriends, Ben and Jerry.

Finally, fed up with my "apparent agoraphobia", Alice came by and asked Charlie if I could spend the weekend at her place. Charlie was more than happy to oblige. Ugh. He adored Alice so much it was almost sickening. I was fuming because my plans to go to La Push to check up on Jacob after my ice cream fest were ruined at that point.

When I saw her Porsche coming down the road, I knew that escape was impossible. And Alice knew it. As soon as Charlie opened the door, she leaned around him and gave me a triumphant smile. I glared back and pushed past her, which was kind of childish, since I knew she was only trying to cheer me up. But at the same time, if she cared at all about my sanity, she would have let me drive down to La Push to check on my sick best friend.

Once I was trapped in the confines of her stupid, yellow car, she turned to grin at me. "Aww, Bella, it's not too bad. I mean, you'll have Jasper and I and everyone else. Just because Edward is being stupid, doesn't mean that we're all gonna…" she trailed off, seeing my face pale when she mentioned her brother. "Anyways, Jazz and I are going to take you shopping in Port Angeles today! Then you can take your mind off other things…namely an immature werewolf who doesn't even have the decency to return your phone calls," she quickly said, wisely avoiding the Edward topic.

I rolled my eyes and stared out the window until we arrived at the Cullen's house. Alice carried my bags to a spare room while I aimlessly wandered the second floor. A door opened on my left and Jasper emerged. His scent engulfed me in a haze of sweetness; I was left astonished in his wake. His blond hair was messy and his golden eyes softened when he saw me. "So, I hear we're in for a day of…fun," he said, chuckling quietly.

And for the first time, I noticed how musical his voice sounded; I hadn't paid much attention to it before, with my being so blind to everything except Edward. I was stunned momentarily, until he cocked his head and smiled at my awed expression. I blushed and turned away to see Alice bounding down the corridor towards us.

I barely heard her command me to get my ass downstairs because I was acutely aware of Jasper's gaze on my back. I quickly put my emotions in check, though. I was talking about Jasper, Alice's husband, and also the vampire who attacked me on my eighteenth birthday! Just because his voice was soft and musical, and he smelled really, really good, was no excuse to feel all flustered.

I set my jaw, and focused hard. I wasn't going to think about anything except entertainment today, especially rude best friends and flighty, untrustworthy vampire boyfriends. Today was solely for…ugh…shopping, and having a good time with two of my close friends.

JacobPOV

Ok. Maybe eating two large pizzas and a family pack sized bag of chips for lunch yesterday wasn't the best idea in the world. And I felt guilty about pushing Bella out the door. But then again, I really didn't want to embarrass myself and go on a puking spree in front of her, right?

Well, one thing was for sure now. I was feeling like crap. My stomach hurt, my legs felt like jelly, and my head was throbbing. I was shaking like I was going to phase, but instead of the searing heat, I felt cold. Like Arctic ice cold. And since I was always at oven temperature, I could tell this wasn't just any old flu.

I was losing my voice rapidly, too. I could barely call out to Billy for help, or tell him what was wrong. He panicked, and called old Quil. Apparently, they had never seen anything like this. I drifted in and out of sleep as they discussed my condition. They couldn't call the doctor, so they gathered the elders of La Push into our little house.

By that time, I'd lost track of the hours, or maybe days that went by. I heard the phone ring many times, and I felt bad because I knew it was probably Bella, worried sick about me. But that soon became one of my least concerns. I felt like I was burning in a bed of hot coals, and then suddenly, I was freezing. It was sort of like a normal fever, except intensified to the extreme. But that didn't make sense, because I never got sick, for God's sake!!

I noticed something else, too. As the minutes passed, I seemed to forget my human instincts, and felt more like a wolf, even as I was lying in bed. Billy flitted around me like a mother hen on wheels, and old Quil just nodded solemnly. It was really pissing me off. Why wouldn't somebody tell me what was happening?

Then all of a sudden, I heard voices in my head, like the voices of my pack when we were connected. At first, I wasn't sure if they were actual voices, because they were accompanied with the faces of werewolves. I could even make out the jet black fur of Sam and the sandy tail that belonged to Seth. But I mean come on; I'm just a little sick, not schizophrenic. There should be nothing weird going on up in the ol' brain. And it didn't make sense to hear my friends' voices because I wasn't even in my wolf form.

As I tried to work this out as logically as I could, the damn voices kept chattering in my head. In one second of brief lunacy, I wondered if this was what that filthy leech endured every day, and actually felt a flash of empathy before I returned to my senses. Was insanity a symptom of this illness, too? Probably.

After I finished with my internal struggle, I felt numb. I vaguely remember the searing burn pricking me like a thousand white hot needles, then a floating sensation. And then, there was nothing.

BPOV

I am seriously about to consider asking Jasper to turn me into a vampire so I can kill Alice. The damn pixie won't friggin' stop on her mad conquest for clothes. For hours, she's been dragging me in and out of stores, completely disrespecting my shopping ethics, which are, by the way, "Don't get me anything". Now I know what Jasper's role in this was; to distract the victim and make her feel enthusiastic about his wife buying her the whole store.

But afterwards, when the enthusiasm wore off, I was seriously, deeply annoyed. I started to get crankier. I was just starting to think about the odds of escaping when Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Bella, don't even think about trying to run away. I'm offended that you would even think about escaping. Now, if you're done trying to plan your jailbreak, try this dress on," she said all in the same breath. I sighed in frustration and muttered quietly, "Are you working on commission or something?" But of course she heard, and replied exasperatedly, "With you, Bella, always. Now go!" She flapped her hands at me, so I took the wretched dress and stomped toward the changing rooms.

I saw Jasper sitting in the chair outside the dressing rooms, loaded down with shopping bags like a pack mule. I rolled my eyes when he laughed at my stormy expression. I knew Alice was trying to cheer me up and all, but really, what was going on in that psychic mind of hers?? She knew that a mall to me was like a doctor's office to a little kid.

But really, I was grateful to her and Jasper. Even as she tut-tutted annoyingly outside the changing stall, I smiled; nobody had ever had as good a friend as Alice Cullen.

Finally, after purchasing nearly the whole of Port Angeles, we picked up dinner at a fancy Greek restaurant and headed back home. I fell asleep in the car, and the next thing I knew, Jasper was gently shaking me awake. I stumbled groggily out of the Porsche, looking like a drunken imbecile next to the two flawless figures standing next to me. I sighed. It was twilight, the safest time of day according to Edward. My throat tightened as I remembered a time when we had stood outside my house…

"Bella, are you coming in?" Alice asked softly from the doorway. I nodded, taking one last look at the colours of the changing sky before hurrying into the house. I took all the shopping bags to the spare room and dumped them on the floor before laying face down on the soft, luxurious bed. After a moment, I went downstairs and saw Jasper and Alice together on the sofa, talking in low voices, murmuring to each other. My eyes filled with tears as I saw the understanding and the love that they shared.

I covered my mouth and fled outside again before they could hear me. I sat on the back steps of the house and cried silent tears. Somehow, these hurt more, like the sobs were ripping at my chest, but could find no way to get out. After a few minutes, I heard the door open, the light from the entrance spilling out onto the stone stairs. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and tried to control my sniffles.

I felt waves of calm and peace settle over me and Jasper sat down beside me. My hair hung in a curtain over my face, hiding my red eyes and puffy lids. Jasper put a hand on my back and rubbed slow circles over it. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine Edward's hand there instead. That just made it worse, and I started to cry again. Jasper didn't try to stop it. I guess he sensed that I had to deal with my grief, rather than rely on a protective shield of happiness from him all the time.

After a while, my tears stopped and dried on my face. A few minutes passed in silence, both of us deep in thought. Then, the door opened behind us. Alice stepped outside, and pressed something into my hand. It was a phone. She whispered with a strange expression on her face, "Bella, it's for you…it's Jacob's father."

With a feeling of dread, I took the phone with trembling hands. Alice put a hand on my shoulder as I began to shake uncontrollably. As I listened to Billy's words, I became numb. I didn't even notice myself get up and walk to the river by the woods until I reached the edge. I fell to my knees and an agonized howl pierced the night.

_**A/N**_

_**Oooooohhh!! A cliffie! **_

_**As you probably noticed, I deleted the 2 authors notes. Why? Cause they were bugging me!**_

_**I promise that the updates will be consistent from now on! Min. One a week!  
Stay tuned!  
xox  
xox-fanpires.620-xox **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Hey guys!  
Here is the newest installment of 'He's Mine'!  
Late again, we know! But not that late, right? Only been like 8 days since the last update (I think). Anyways, 'cause we feel bad, here is the longest chapter EVAH!  
DISCLAIMER: (Sadly) We don't own Twilight, or the characters!  
P.S. Not even 24 hours after adding this chapter, I have revised it. Not much has changed, I just wanted to let you know.  
**_

BELLA POV  
Those words were terrible. They were the worst sentences I'd ever heard. No, scratch that. Edward telling me he was leaving TWICE in a lifetime, those were the worst sentences I'd ever heard. But this, the words Billy spoke to me over the phone, came pretty close. I still couldn't make sense of it. I replayed the call in my mind.

FB))

Alice hands me the phone.  
"Hello?" I ask, my voice raspy.

"Bella? This is Jacob's father" his voice sounds somber, and distant.

"Oh. Um. Hi, Billy" I become suddenly nervous, because of his tone.

"Um, well," I had never heard the man be truly at a loss for words. I didn't understand why he was calling me, at the Cullen house, no less.  
He continued, his voice even more distant, as if he was distracted.

"It's Jacob. I know he hasn't called you in a while, but don't be mad. It's not his fault. Something's, uh…happened" as he spoke those words, it was as if the hole in my chest reopened.

The hole Edward had created by leaving me a few days after my 18th birthday, and the hole Jacob had helped to close. The hole reappeared, and it felt as if it had never changed. If anything, it was more painful.

I choked back a sob, and the tears began rolling again. 'What happened?' I ask, choking on both words.

"He's sick. Really sick. And, it's not exactly your every day common cold" He sounds like…I can't think his name. I understand where my best friend gets his humour from.

"Wha-Wha-What is ittttttttttttt?" I drag on the word with a sob.

"It's a werewolf thing. He started out sick, and then he was phasing in and out uncontrollably, and now, it seems as if he's stuck. He's stuck as a human, Bella, but he can't talk, or walk or do anything properly. It's as if he has a human body, but his mind is fully wolf. Not werewolf, but wild wolf. We've tried everything but…"

He keeps talking, but I can't take it. I drop the phone. I begin to run, but my chest can't take it, I stop a few feet away from the house. Right beside the forest, and the river. I fall to my knees, and I clutch my chest. I cry out in agony. As my scream ends (my lungs cannot take much) I hear a howl. A very loud, very odd howl.

End of FB))

As I sat there, still in the same spot, I finally understood. I had understood that Jacob was sick, and that he wasn't himself at all, I'm not an idiot, after all. But now, I understood that Jacob was stuck, and that no one could fix him. I probably wouldn't even be able to see him anymore, he was probably dangerous.

I sat there for a while. Seconds, minutes, hours, passed. I sat there thinking of nothing, but also, everything. After what felt like days, but was probably only two hours, I felt stony arms around my shoulders.

But these weren't the stony arms I was used to, because these arms were leaner, yet more muscular than Edward's. I looked up through my blurry, teary eyes, and saw that the arms led up to broad, stony shoulders, which lead to a beautiful white neck. Sitting on the neck, was a beautiful, pale face. The features were strong, but also gentle. Like the face of man, a man who had gone through a lot. The lovely features were mesmerizing, as were the eyes. I stared into the liquid gold eyes, and I felt something new for this vampire. Something I never thought I would feel. I let the gentle vampire lift me unto my feet, into an embrace. 'Hug' was not the right word for this, because it was much more. I stuck my arms around the stony neck, and my hands into the blonde, honey-coloured hair.

I pulled away a bit, and stared into Jasper's eyes. I knew he was feeling what I was feeling, and not just because of his little talent. Because he truly, and deeply felt it.

I kept in his arms until he jerked away suddenly. At first, I didn't know why, but then I figured it out, and then, the guilt came. I knew why he had moved away, it was obvious.

Two words. Two little words. One teeny fact. One little relationship of his was coming down the stairs, into the yard.  
Those words? HIS WIFE.

And the guilt? My best girlfriend in the whole world was MARRIED to the man I suddenly felt close to. The man who I hoped would kiss me, until he jerked away. Alice, who had taken care of me after James' attack. Alice, who had gone shopping for me how many times so I wouldn't have to. Alice, who wanted me as a sister. Alice, who had saved me from myself in the darkest part of my life. Alice, who wanted nothing more than for her brother to come home and embrace me.

I noticed that when she walked, she wasn't 'dancing' as she usually is, but dragging her feet.

As Alice walked down the stairs, into the yard, she looked first at Jasper, with adoration in her eyes, and then at me, with pity on her face.

I knew that she could not have seen this coming, because it involved my Jacob. And she couldn't see him.

"So, um" She asked me nervously. The first time I've ever felt awkward around Alice. "Wha-Wha-What happened?" She stuttured, the first time I'd ever heard a vampire's voice crackle and loose its fluidity.

"Well. Um." I was still crying. I wasn't really sure I would be able to speak the words aloud. Somehow, I managed to find the inner strength, and I began, "Jacob's uh…um…he's uh.." I took a deep breath "Jacob's sick. He's got a werewolf disease, and he's stuck in human form, but his mind, and his actions are all-wolf"

It sort of felt good to say it out loud, but as soon as I thought that, the feeling vanished. By saying it out loud, I was confirming it. Not to Alice, not to Jasper, but to myself. Jacob, MY Jacob, was sick. I laughed at the expression that suddenly popped into my mind. Sick as a dog.

Alice looked quite somber, even though I knew she didn't like him. None of the Cullens did.

"Oh, that's awful. Bella, I'm so sorry! Do you want to-to be alone?" she asked.

"No. I can't be alone. I'll go crazy. I need to be around you guys" What I ment was that I needed to be around Jasper, but Alice didn't need to know that.

"OK. So did you want to do anything, or just sit here together?" Alice was being really good to me. Too good. It was making me feel even worse.

"I just want to sit here. Outside. I don't even care if it rains" My voice sounded…almost intrigued.

"Okay"

As if on cue, we all sat down. Jasper on my right, and Alice on my left. We sat like that for a while. But it was comfortable. Being in the rain, sitting on the grass, doing nothing.

I was thinking about things the whole time.

My feelings for Jasper. Completely new, completely odd. I was falling for him. As in, I liked him. I liked him like Romeo liked Juliet. I liked him the way Superman liked Lois Lane. Jasper was my super man. Even in this harsh time, he was still willing to sit with me, and be with me, even though I knew the emotions I was letting off were far from pleasent. But still, he stayed here. My Jasper was beautiful, inside and out. And he was very distinctive. So many of his qualities were attributes I had never come across of before. And some weren't good, but his personality made them work.

Jasper had a strange presence. It was beautiful, and he smelled so GOOD. I just wanted to jump into his arms and keep inhaling the drug that was his scent. It smelled differently than Edward's. Edward's was more floral, but Jasper's was odd. It smelled like cocoa, and cinnamon, and bleach. Clean, bitter, but sweet. He had an aura around him. He seemed cold (no, not his physical temperature!), but that was just perhaps the military mindset that had stayed with him this whole time. I knew that he could be a sweet person, and that he could be caring. Alice always talked so highly of him, I knew he must be great.

He didn't remind me of Edward at all. Edward was old-fashioned, musical, and lustful. Jasper was a Southern Gentleman, quiet, and reserved. He was not flashy, nor exhuberant. He was not sensual, or selfish. He was him. And him was good. Jasper's eyes were also gold, but not the same gold of Edward or any of the other Cullen's eyes. It had a bit more…blue? How odd. His eyes were liquid topaz, with an undershade of blue. It was not strong, and could only be seen from close. But it was there, definitely there.

His face was fascinating. It had a sharp nose, but soft eyes. His mouth had thick lips, and they were very pinker. Pinker than the regular vampire lip-red. He had high, pronounced cheekbones, and a sculpted chin. Even as a human, I was sure, he must have been beautiful. I had never really detected that quality within Edward or Carlisle. In Rosalie, of course, it was obvious.

Jasper's body was amazing. His upper arms were lined with muscles, not as big as Emmett's, but just right. The rigidness continued down to his forearms, and his hands. It was obvious that while in the Confederate Army, he had maintained an amazing physique. His chest was sculpted, as was his middle. His legs were strong, and long. Also lined with muscles, they were gorgeous.

One of his best physical qualities was his hair. Oh, his hair! It was not 'honey blonde' as I had otherwise perceived it to be. As I looked closer, it looked more golden. It looked warm, and comfortable. It looked like something I wanted to russle. I wanted to entangle my hands in those beautiful locks of his, and keep them there. I wanted to breath in his scent, and let it bring me to a whole new level of high.

I wanted HIM.

All of him. His mind, his body, his looks, his thoughts. I wanted to know every single fact about that man, every single thing he'd ever done. I wanted his beginning, his middle, his present, but I especially wanted his future. I wanted to spend my life with him, and at this point, I didn't even care if I was a vampire or not!

I wanted my arms to be together with his, and I wanted our lips to move together.

But for now, I had to sit. I had to think about Jacob. He was sick, and I didn't even care! I was awful, truly awful. I didn't deserve Jasper…Mmm….Jasper.  
I had to stop thinking about him.

Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. That's who I had to think about.

Eventually, Alice got up and left. I don't think she was bored, exactly, but I'm sure she had better things to do than to wallow in my pity.

Jasper leaned in close to me, and whispered, so quietly I could bary hear him even though his lips were on my ear,

"Bella. I can feel those things radiating off of you"

I knew I was blushing, I could feel the blood rush onto my face, and I somehow knew it would not bother him.

He continued  
"I want you to know; There's no reason to feel guilty. Me and Alice have been having problems a lot lately. We don't feel the same way for each other that we did 50 years ago. We're trying to fix it, but I've realized that I don't need to. I've got you. And I want you to know, the emotions radiating off of you? There the same ones radiating off of me."

I could not believe the words that had just come out of his perfect mouth. For what felt like the first time in my life, I heard his voice.

It still had that hint of Texas spice in it, but it was beautiful. Not as musical as Alice's, and not as velvet smooth as Edward's. It was scratchy, but oh-so-very pleasant. After I was finished musing about his voice, I heard his words. He was having problems with Alice, he didn't love her as he used to, and…He wanted me as much as I wanted him. I thought about if for about 3 minutes.

Finally, I acted on a whim, and I knew Alice would not be able to see this coming.

I grabbed Jasper's beautiful face in my hands and kissed him. Kissed him as if I had never kissed before.

He returned the kiss with passion as strong and fiery as mine. It was wonderful. He did not hold back as Edward used to, because Jasper was not full of fear, he was full of adoration.  
I ran my fingers through his soft, soft hair.  
His lips moved to my neck, and to my throat. He kissed my on my ear, on my nose, and back on my lips.

Just as I was reaching a whole new energetic high, a piercing scream broke it all.

Alice.

"Back off Bitch!!" she yelled, as she stomped over. Quite fast, but not vampire fast.

"He's Mine!" she screetched, as she yanked me off of my beautiful Jasper.

_**A/N ****(WARNING. OBVIOUSLY A LONG A/N)  
Cliffie! I know there was not a lot of dialog in this chapter, but I really wanted to make Jasper & Bella's feelings clear. I think this was a really awesome chapter. The emotions and feelings were pretty amazing. I had lots of fun writing this chapter. I hope you guys liked it! There'll be more about Jacob's condition, and more of Jasper-licious-ness in the next chapter. I have already started writing it.  
Now I'm gonna do something that completely annoys me, but that I feel is necessary; I'm holding Chapter 5 for ransom. ((gasp)) If I get 10 reviews, I will post it Sunday. If I get less than 10 reviews, I will post it next Tuesday. ****Have you guys seen the new COSMOgirl? It has a 2-page spread on TWILIGHT, and lemme say, Taylor Lautner (a.k.a. Jacob Black in the TWILIGHT movie) looks MIGHTY FINE! Kellan Lutz (a.k.a. Emmett) looks so cute, he's laughing and looks so dreamy! Rob (a.k.a. Edward) looks very un-Edward like, more like himself, but still cute!! You should check it out :) Also, the two little )) means this:**_  
_**FB equals : Flashback. I wrote it in present tense to give it more variety.  
Anyways guys, review, review, review!  
Hope you liked it :)**_

_**P.S. Now you know where the title is from!  
P.S.S. I'm changing the summary a bit :) Not that that matters all that much….**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N  
**_Since we got 10 reviews, I updated today, instead of Tuesday!  
Thanks to our awesome reviewers (If you're not here, it's 'cause you reviewed after I typed this):  
_**amobutterfly25**_, _**MyAngel56**_, _**twilight8882001**_, _**snoodles**_, _**inu-num1girlfriend**_, _**Angel1224**_, _**xx-bipolar7597139-xx**_, _**Poptarts.Shoelaces**_, _**1NinjaVampPirate with 5 ros**__**es**_, _**pricel**_, _**deatheaterk**_, _**Emaxoluva12**_, and _**Alice-CullenRox00**_  
Extra special thanks to: _**Siy Rowling**_, because her review made me LAUGH so hard!!  
Here we go, Chapter 5 of He's Mine!

Embry POV

Wow. Wow. Wow. I had never seen anything like that. I had never heard anything like that.

Jacob's 'condition', as Billy called it, was amazing. But not in a good way. Jake was going crazy, day by day, bit by bit. Sam said it definitely wasn't normal, and Billy and Old Quil said the same thing. They had never seen anything like it.

He was…stuck. Ya, that's the right word. He was in human form, but his mind was so wolf. Too wolf…

Sam had made us all phase to see if any of us could make any sense of it, or hear Jake's human's thoughts. But none of us could. I'm not even sure he knows how to talk, or really be human anymore. His thoughts were so weird! Even weirder than Paul's, and man! Paul's thoughts are MESSED UP!

FB))

I'm sitting on the couch.

_Ring ring ring ring _I get up lazily to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I ask

"Embry" Billy's husky voice acknowledges me.

"Um" Well, what else am I supposed to say?!

"I have terrible news, Embry" Uh-Oh. Billy didn't use the word 'terrible' loosely.

"Um. Okay. Shoot" I knew it had something to do with Jake. None of us had seen him for nearly 4 days.

"Jacob…is…" He chokes. "He's uh…sick. I need you all to come down to the house today. Sam will howl when he needs you. Jacob's not himself…I think he's…stuck…"

I hear a cry of agony in the background.

"I have to go" the old man makes it clear that questions are not welcome

"Bye" I hang up. Wow. Stuck…Stuck how? Stuck as a wolf? Well, that happened to Sam. But Jake had better control than any of us, better control than Sam.

End of FB))

That call was four days ago, and so was the meeting. We all saw Jake, and man! He was awful. He didn't even look like himself. He was green, really green. And his face was contorted as if he was in permanent pain. As if he was having open-heart surgery without the anesthetic. It was sick to look at him, it made knots in my stomach.

And his thoughts? Geez. Those are the strangest things I've ever heard. It's completely NOT Jacob. It's like…A wolf, walking around in the wilderness. Trying to find something, anything. Completely alone, and completely miserable. I have no idea how we even figured that out, but sadness and despair keep going into our minds when we phase. And we see pictures of a forest. A forest none of us recognize, but, oddly enough, it seems slightly familiar; Like we've been there in a dream a long, long, long time ago. We haven't heard Jacob talk at all. Not in his mind, or otherwise. The only time any of us came close was three days after we saw him. I knew this story as much as the two people who had lived it, because neither of them could stop thinking about it.

Leah and Seth were on patrol, around the mountains, North-West of First Beach. Nothing was going on, so they were just kinda running around. Well, Seth was running around, happily, and Leah was being bitter and moody, following him so he wouldn't get hurt. They were about one mile away from the beach, when they heard it. It was faint, very faint. But it was still there. One tiny word. And even though it was quiet and muffled, it was definitely Jake's voice, uttering that one small word.

_Help_

Bella POV

Alice stormed over, yelling.

"Back off Bitch!!" she yelled, as she stomped over. Quite fast, but not vampire fast.

"He's Mine!" she screeched, as she yanked me off of my beautiful Jasper.

"How dare you, Bella!!" She was yelling so loud, I was sure a tree was gonna be uprooted by the sound.

"My husband. MY FRICKING HUSBAND! We've been married longer than you've been ALIVE!! Almost three times as long! And you have the nerve to KISS HIM? I can't even believe you! And you didn't just KISS HIM, oh no! Nothing's ever good enough for you, is it Bella? YOU HAD TO MAKE OUT WITH HIM! You always have to get YOUR way, no matter what! You know what, I'm glad Edward left! He was a way better person then you'll ever be!" Her words were spoken with anger, and hate. I knew that Jasper was Alice's husband, and her soul mate. All I did was think about him, was that so wrong? Jasper was the one who acted on it. And, yes I kissed HIM. But HE kissed me back, and told me everything was OK.

I had no idea what to do now, but to stand there, like an idiot. I tried to form a coherent sentence.

"…Well..Uh…Ar…Er…Blab…Bim?" I really could not find anything to say.

"Bella? Why are you so incompetent!! You honestly can't think of anything to say?" The hate was slowly fading, for some reason I could feel it, but I knew it would soon be replaced with something else.

I was right. Her face was twisted into what would have been crying, if she could have tears.

"Bella, I trusted you! I know Edward leaving was hard on you, but I knew you would get through it. Our whole family loves you, but right now, you're breaking us apart. Do you honestly think I'll be able to live here if you and Jasper are all 'in love' or whatever? Even Rosalie is able to live with you know, but…I don't think I can" A sob broke out of her chest.

"I don't understand why you'd do this to me!" She said it barely as a whisper, and then ran off, at vampire speed. I could only assume she was going to her room.

At that moment, I knew she was right. I was selfish.

I turned around, and saw Jasper. He looked awful. I knew that somewhere, deep down, he still loved Alice, and he didn't want to see her hurt. But that's exactly what she was right now, hurt. Hurt beyond understanding.

She had rescued Jasper, and she had loved him in the hardest part of his life.

As soon as he met her, he went along with her, to build a better life for her, and for himself. He gave up his old habits, and worked so, so hard to please her. They spent years looking for Carlisle's family, and even when Alice had lost hope that they would ever find them, Jasper cared for her, and loved her. He kept her spirits up, and told her not to worry. She was there when everything was going wrong for Jasper, when he was depressed. She had brought hope into his life. Hope, and love. And I had taken it away from them. Their 50 or so years of marriage, and companionship. Their trust for each other, and for life. I had injured Alice beyond repair, and there was beautiful Jasper, with his face contorted in pain. I did that to him. I might as well have had Jane perform her little talent on him, because I'm sure the pain was just as bad.

I had no idea what to do now. Go up to him, and hug him? Run away and never come back? Go apologize?

Hugging him would probably just remind him of the pain he had caused, and was enduring.

Running away wouldn't do me any good, because I knew I'd be back. The Cullens were my drug, and I refused to quit. It was too painful. They were my safe haven.

Apologizing was probably the most rational decision I could make, but it wouldn't fix anything. Alice would probably still hate me. And I'd hate myself.

I stood there, thinking. And Jasper stood a few feet away, and by the expression on his face, I knew he was thinking hard, too.

Eventually, my weak human legs got tired, and I had to sit down. The ground was wet, muddy and squishy. I didn't care. I only cared about the lives I had ruined.

Even though it was Jasper and Alice's relationship that was ruined, I knew other people would suffer.

The Cullens were like a chain, full of unbreakable links. When Edward and I had fallen in love, and it hurt to think about that, they had welcomed me without question (well, except for Rosalie). A new link had formed in their chain, and although it was a lot weaker than the rest of them, it was still there. It was gaining strength, and one day it was going to be as strong as the rest.

Edward leaving had not really changed anything in that unbreakable chain. He still loved his family, and I was sure that his family still loved him, too.

But I had just ruined two of the links.

I had ruined Jasper and Alice's relationship.

In Alice, I created distrust, distress, hate, anger and despair.

In Jasper, I had created guilt, hate, anguish, regret, remorse, and chagrin.

I thought of all the Cullens, and how this would affect them.

Even Carlisle's ever-lasting compassion could not agree with this.

Esme's face flooded into my mind, hurt, because her children were fighting, and were hating each other.

Emmett's big, childish face appeared, except it was covered in confusion and denial.

Rosalie's beautiful, other-worldly beautiful visage came to mind. It had a look of resentment and disdain.

No one would ever trust me, and I was sure the Cullens wouldn't want me around anymore.

I could hear Carlisle's calm, beautiful voice telling me

"Bella, I'm sorry. But what has happened is causing intense displeasure within my family. I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to leave and never come back"

My imagination was twisted. Carlisle would never say that, would he? And if he didn't, then why did I hear it so clearly.

I turned around to face the back of the house, afraid that Carlisle really was there, actually telling me that. But he wasn't. I knew where he was, he was in England with Esme, researching a bit of his past.

Emmett and Rosalie had gone with them, but were backpacking through Europe.

I was alone with Jasper and Alice, but at this moment, I knew I was alone with myself.

I knew that any time now, Jasper would leave, and go to his wife. Apologizing continuously until she forgave him, somewhat. He would buy her flowers, or something. He would look into her eyes, so she could see the sincerity of his actions. She would look into his blue-gold eyes and understand that the kiss was a mistake. That _I_ was a mistake.

They would leave, skipping into the sunset, to find the rest of their family. The Cullens would never come back. Instead, they would stay in England, and have a new life. A life without me. They would probably change their names, just to hide from me.

I knew that was how it would be, I just knew it.

Alice would of course forgive Jasper, because she loved him too much, even I could feel that. He would have to regain her trust, but I knew that wouldn't be a problem. The way they looked at each other, I knew that they wouldn't have their lives without each other. Alice had once told me that she wouldn't trace a complete biography of her human life for Jasper. She would always have him. At that moment, it hit me.

The words Jasper had said to me, _There's no reason to feel guilty. Me and Alice have been having problems a lot lately. We don't feel the same way for each other that we did 50 years ago. We're trying to fix it, but I've realized that I don't need to. I've got you. _They were all a big LIE.

When Alice had came down and told me that Jasper was hers, the hate radiating from her voice was not that of someone having marriage problems. It was that of someone who was incredibly hurt that anyone would ever even THINK of kissing her husband.

They weren't having problems, they were probably more in love then they had ever been.

But if that was true, then why had Jasper said those things to me? I stole a quick look at him, and he still had that same hurt expression lingering on his perfect face. That was not the face of someone who was having marriage troubles, either. Had I done something to him? Did my emotions over-take him? Or was he just simply lost in the moment? Or was it mere blood lust? I had no idea. I wasn't even sure I knew how to ask.

"Hey Jasper! Did you kiss me 'cause you like me? Or 'cause my blood smells good, and you think by seducing me you'll get it?" Haha. Ya, that wouldn't go down well with anyone.

The theory that made the most sense, to me at least, was blood lust. Jasper has had the most difficulty with the Cullen's diet. I knew he would not give it up, as he knew he had killed too many people in his lifetime. But sometimes, it was very, very difficult for him. Alice always supported him through those difficult times. Was I prepared to do the same? To deal with his self-loathing? To comfort him when he felt dirtier than a sewer rat? No, I wasn't. With Edward, it was never difficult. He had been practicing this diet for nearly 75 years. I never had to comfort Edward if he had thoughts of killing people for their blood. But for Jasper, I was sure, this was probably a daily occurrence.

He had still not said anything to me since Alice had left. It had been nearly 2 hours. I was beginning to get tired. It was almost 3 in the morning, I think.

My eyelids were heavy, and I was fighting them, but it was very difficult. Every second, they were threatening to close.

Eventually, I gave in. I was asleep, outside, in the cold. My dreams reflected this. I had nightmares.

The first, I was in the forest, and I had to keep running. I couldn't stop. Something was telling me not to. Eventually, I was too exhausted to continue. I sank into my knees, and I felt something sharp in my neck. Soon, it was on fire. I opened my eyes just in time to see my attacker fleeing. James.

The second dream, was much, much worse. I was in the Volturi's lair. Alice was on Aro's right, looking absolutely awful. She looked depressed and sick. She was wearing one of the terrible dark black robes. The first thought that came to mind was, Alice would never wear such a thing. Her sense of style was much better. I realized these thoughts were petty, and made myself concentrate on her face. The pain on it was sickening. On Aro's left, stood Edward, a malicious grin upon his features. I heard him whisper something to Aro;

"This is wonderful. I can finally, finally hear her thoughts. She's not immune anymore, we can do whatever we want to her!" he said it in a crazy, lost tone.

Alice looked at him, horror upon her face. I thought she was going to save me, but no. She then turned to Aro and said,

"Bring Jane in! We can, indeed, do whatever we want with her!" She started laughing. It was not the same wind-chime laugh I was used to, but a new, twisted, bitter one.

Aro beemed with arrogance.

"Ah, yes! Wonderful idea! We can finally punish her for her inexcusable actions!" He said it loudly. Very loudly.

I didn't understand, what had I done?

"Wh-wha-what?" I stammered "What did I do?" I asked, stupidly, too.

Aro turned to Edward and said,

"Stupid human! She does not even recall the awful things she has done to us!" He turned back to me.

"You stupid, stupid girl! You let out the secret! You've told everyone! Now, you must be punished!" He laughed "Jane, come here! You can finally give poor Bella what she deserves!"

Jane floated over. A grin on her face. She turned her face to me, and began concentrating, just as I screamed;

"NOOOOOOOO!!" But it was too late. The pain was too much. I was screaming now.

Then, I woke up. My breathing was ragged, and I jumped up. Surprised, I looked around.

Jasper was gone. I was really, truly alone now. And I didn't know what to do.

_**A/N DUN-DUN-DUN! **__**Is Jasper really gone? If he is, where is he? Will Alice ever forgive Bella, or Jasper? Most importantly, what did that dream? A preview of the future, who knows!  
Please, please, please, PLEASE review! Reviews make me happy!  
I would like the thank the following songs/artists for inspiring this chapter (somewhat)  
Take a Bow/Rihanna  
I Want Hold Your Hand/T.V. Caprio  
All You Need Is Love/Jim Sturgess  
Mary's Song (Oh My My My)/Taylor Swift  
Slow Dancing in a Burnin' Room/John Mayer  
Walking on Air/Kerli  
K, that's pretty much it! Thanks guys, hope you liked this chapter! I will update Tuesday, Wednesday or Thursday. Peace Beavers!  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N  
As promised, I've updated today! I know I said Tuesday, Wednesday or Thursday, but that's BEFORE I realized that my Wednesday was packed TIGHT. So ya….But I did update! See, two weeks in a row!! Who's faith is back??  
Kay, well I would like to thank all the AWESOME reviewers for, er…reviewing: _**Steveslittlegirl**_, _**Alice-CullenRox00**_, _**amobutterfly25**_, _**deatheaterk**_, _**sobeidahalecullen**_, _**xx-bipolar7597139-xx**_, _**twilightluvr3**_, _**MyAngel56**_, _**Siy Rowling**_, _**gabijaluvs2write**_, _**OECD**_, _**Opheliac303 **_and _**1NinjaVamPirate with 5roses**_. (Sorry if I misspelled anyone's name, or forgot anyone!)  
Anyways, this chapter was probably the hardest to write, I will explain more why in the A/N at the bottom!  
Enjoy!

Chapter 6!

BELLAPOV

_Jasper was gone. I was really, truly alone now. And I didn't know what to do._

I stood there, and for the first time in days, I felt cold. Very cold. I began to shiver uncontrollably. My teeth were chattering so hard, it was painful. My frail arms and legs were shivering hard. I started to walk back towards the Cullen house, hoping I could find Jasper.

But at this point, I would settle for Alice, even though I knew she was angrier than was inhumanly possible. It was better then this alone feeling.

I walked in through the screen door. The kitchen was deserted, of course. I kept walking. The living room was vacant. I began walking up the stairs, nosily, so that any vampire would know I was near.

I checked every room, but they were all empty. It was eerie to be alone in this big house.

I couldn't go back to my own house, because it was empty, too. Charlie was gone to work, and wouldn't be back from his convention for another three days.

I really only had one choice. It wasn't like anyone really cared about me anymore; Edward had left me, Alice hated me, and Jasper had lied to me.

I needed some sun. And not that big star the earth orbits around. Oh, no, I needed my sun. My own beautiful, perfect sun. Jacob.

I ran down the stairs, and miraculously, I did not trip. I flew out the door, not bothering to lock it with my spare Cullen Household Key, because no one came around here, anyways.

I hopped into my truck, and started the ignition. I drove, and drove. I wanted to go to my truck's own personal speed limit, but today it would not budge past 40 miles per hour. My bad luck just kept on going. Half-way down to La Push was when I realized that I was driving for nothing. Jacob was sick. Jacob was dying. He wouldn't be able to smile for me, or put his too-hot arm around my shoulders. He would not be able to dry the tears in my eyes, or tell me that everything would be alright. He was too busy being sick. Why did he have to get sick? Nothing was going right! Edward leaves me, Jacob gets sick, I betray my best friend for A GUY, and that guy leaves me!

While thinking about this, I wasn't paying attention, and missed the turn to get onto Jacob's street.

I backed up and made the turn. I drove down the street, until I came to a stop outside the familiar red house. I parked and turned off the ignition. I stepped out of my car, and knocked on the door. Embry opened it. I tried to put a bit of life into my voice,

"Hey Embry! I really wanted to see Jacob! Is it OK for me to come in?" I knew that my attempt at liveliness was not working so well, but at least my voice wasn't completely dead.

"Um…" He had never been a boy of many words "Well, you can come in, but I dunno if you can come and see Jake. He's not exactly…in his right frame of mind right now" Obviously, no one told him that I knew. I decided to inform him.

"I already know what happened, Embry, I just want to see him!" My voice was whiney at the end, like a child who wasn't getting their way.

"OK! OK! You can come in!" He was obviously not good with confrontation. He moved his very big arm from the doorway, and we both shuffled in. Sam, Quil and Seth were sitting and standing in various different places throughout the cramped little living room.

"Bella?" Seth's young voice sounded shocked. "What are you doing here?" He asked with alarm

"Well, I, uh…I'm here to see Jacob" I tried to say it as matter-of-factly as I could, but it did not come out at all the way I thought it would. Sam jumped up.

"You can't! He's wild, and crazy and he's not safe, and…." He trailed off.

"Oh. Really?" I asked, my voice full of worry "It's that bad?" I started to feel even worse. I had still had the ghost of hope, but now, it was completely gone.

It was Seth who finally decided to speak up.

"Aw, c'mon Sam! It's Bella! She's used to all this weird stuff! You know it's what Jake would've wanted! And he's asleep!" He was pleading.

"Fine" He turned to me, "You get 5 minutes, that's it!" He said it in a weird voice…almost as if it was an order **(see A/N), **but I reluctantly followed, anyways.

He led me to Jacob's closet of a room, and quietly opened the door.

"Don't touch him! He wakes up and is immediately un-tamable. You can talk to him, if you want, but he's not going to understand, or hear you." His words were cold, but I could also hear the pain in them. Of course he was hurt, Jacob was like a brother to him. And now, he was a stranger.

I quietly walked in, and had barely enough room to breathe. It looked as if Jacob had grown some more, at least a half a foot. He was sprawled awkwardly on his too small bed, with no covers or blankets. He looked wild.

His hair was very tangled, and it was long. A lot longer than the last time I'd seen him. That was barely two weeks ago, and already he had suffered a very large change. His face was set in what looked like a permanent scowl, and his eyes were fluttering uncontrollably. In the thirty seconds I had seen him, he had already growled twice. His nails were digging into his mattress, and some stuffing was escaping. All of a sudden, his leg started to move uncontrollably.

"Get outta here, Bella!" Sam screamed

He pushed me aside with force, but not enough to hurt me. I was cramped in the hallway, and Quil was running over.

I peeked into Jake's room to look at what was happening. Jacob had awoken, and was snapping his teeth wildly. He was growling and snarling furiously, and was shaking. It looked like he was about to phase, but he did not. He just stayed a shaking and angry blur. Sam and Quil were pretty calm about it. Quil held Jacob's right arm and leg, while Sam strapped down his left arm and leg. After about two minutes, the thrashing stopped, and Jacob calmed down.

Sam spoke to him as if he were a child. A very small child.

"It's alright, Jacob. But you have to sleep now. Sleep is good. Make you strong" It almost made me laugh, until I remembered that there was a purpose for babying Jacob. He was not himself.

Jacob immediately calmed down, and fell back asleep.

Quil touched his wrist, and then said,

"He's out cold. We could punch him and he wouldn't notice" He said it a bit smugly, so I guessed that this did not happen often.

"Can I touch him?" I blurted out. I didn't regret it, though, because I longed to touch his too-hot skin, and feel his Jacobey feel.

Quil looked at Sam, who nodded, before answering.

"Yeah. But, be careful, OK? He's pretty dangerous. And I know he wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you, Bella. He really loved you" The end made me tear up a bit.

"Thanks. I really appreciate you guys letting me do this, I know it would've meant a lot to him, too." I was starting to cry a bit.

"Aw, c'mon! Don't cry! I bet that if he only remembers one human thing, that thing would be you. I know he still remembers you, I can feel it" He started choking a bit, and I knew that this was hard for Quil, too. It couldn't have been easy for anyone. Losing a brother, that was hard. Even worse, was this.  Jacob wasn't even dead! They just had to deal with seeing him like this every day, and taking care of him. I could see it in both pairs of black-as-night eyes; they were exhausted.

I shakily walked over to the side of Jacob's bed. I took his hand into mine. He wasn't as hot as usual, but still not the normal 98.6. I squeezed it a bit, as if doing so would wake him up, and bring back his sunny self. But, of course, it did not. He did not move, or twitch, or flutter. I thought I should say something to him, even though I knew he couldn't hear me, because it would make me feel better.

I contemplated telling him about what happened with Jasper, but I knew that if he was awake, he wouldn't be happy that I had two bloodsuckers chasing after me. But that wouldn't really be the truth, would it? Because Jasper was not _chasing after_ me, he was _running away _from me. I swept through my mind, trying to find something interesting to tell him. And so I began.

"Hey Jake" I spoke softly, as people do in movies, when they are talking to a newborn or a coma victim. "I really miss you. A lot. I don't know what happened, and neither do any of your brothers," I smiled at the thought of his big ol' family, "We all miss you. And I think you can get through this, because you've always been really strong, and really smart, too. I don't know why this happened to you, but I really hope you know that I'd do anything for you. Because," I started to cry, "I love you, Jacob Black. I always have, I always will. You were my sun, my own personal sun. When Edward left me," choke, "you helped my get through it. And when I needed a friend, you were there. My life is pretty boring without you. I really wished you'd come back." I didn't know what else to say.

"I have to go now, Jake. I know you're not gonna get any better, and I can't come and see you anymore. It's too dangerous. I know you never wanted to put me in danger, but this isn't really your fault. It isn't safe anymore. Goodbye, Jacob." Suddenly, Seth's words echoed in my mind _Its what Jake would've wanted_ and I realized he was right. My next move reflected that.

I slowly leaned down, and gently put my hands on his chest. I could smell his smell, but it was different. Saltier, somehow. I brushed my cheek against his very warm one, tilted my head forward, just a bit. I, very gently, kissed him. He did not hold it, as I was hoping he would, so I had to. I let my lips stay there for a minute. I licked his top lip, ever so slightly, and let go.

I began tearing up again, and walked towards the exit. When I was in his doorway, I murmured:

"Goodbye, Jacob. I'll miss you!" And then I walked away.

I was back in the living room with the four boys, all of them staring at me.

"I'm done," I whispered "I won't come back, unless he gets better." I knew he wouldn't, but I did not want to say it out loud.

"Okay," Seth said "Thanks for coming over, Bella. I'm sure Jake would've been really happy to know that" He smiled.

"What-what" I stuttered to find the words, so I took a deep breath. When I was finished, I began to speak again, "What do you think will happen to him?" I asked.

Quil, Seth, Embry and Sam all looked at each other, before Sam answered me. He opened his mouth, but closed it again. And then he spoke

"I…I…I don't know" As he said those words, it began to be too much for me. I could feel my eyes watering. I ran out the little red house, saying

"I have to go now. Bye!" As soon as I was back into my truck, I began to sob. I started the ignition while still crying.

Half way back to Forks, I realized I didn't know where to go. My empty house? The empty white mansion? I wasn't sure. I decided on the empty white mansion, because Alice or Jasper might be there.

I drove all the way there and almost missed the turn. I did get it, though. I parked my car, and walked in. I walked in, and stood in the hallway. I had no idea what to do now. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV. There wasn't really much on, but I settled for a sitcom. I didn't pay attention, though, because I suddenly felt feverish.

I debated on going back to my house to lie down and take some Tylenol, but I decided against it. It was probably just warmer in here because the usual seven vampires who lived here were nowhere to be found. They were ice, so obviously that had to affect the temperature, right?

I also felt tired, so I angled myself length-wise onto the couch. I tried paying attention the sitcom on television, but I couldn't. Eventually, I closed my eyes and slept. I did not have any dreams, which was a big relief to me. I did not want to have to relive the last one I had.

I had always been scared of Jane, even though I was immune to her. The thought of the pain was unbearable, and I was sure that the actual thing was, too. The Volturi were also quite scary. They had blood, blood red eyes, and they were frightening. I was so used to the soft, warm, honey gold eyes that the Cullens had, anything else seemed frightening. The milky-ness of the Volturi's eyes was also odd. As if they were covering up something. And their skin! Oh, their skin! It was so odd, but strangely appealing (**A/N no pun intended**) like a papery mask. I always wondered if it was their diet that had done that to them, or something else.

When I woke up, I was cold. Very cold, and my head hurt. One of the worst headaches I've ever had. I was also very stiff, and it hurt to move. I checked the TV's clock to see if I had been asleep for long, but it had only been two and a half hours. My joints were inflamed, and I wondered why. I also felt…ill at ease, like I wasn't myself. I didn't understand it. The sensation coming over me was bewildering, yet, it was comfortable. Natural, even. I had no idea why I felt like this, but for some reason I did.

I got up, and yawned, but my yawn sounded very, very weird. Like a…a…howl? But not quite.

Then, all of a sudden, it all clicked.

Kissing Jacob, feeling tired, feeling stiff, inflamed joints, and a howling yawn. It all went together. I had caught what Jacob had. Impossible, I thought to myself. I'm not even a teeny bit werewolf, so how could I catch some weird werewolf disease? Whatever way it had happened, it did.

Bottom line: I was sick, and soon, I would be stuck. And it would be even more foreign to me, than to any werewolf from La Push. I had to do something, and soon. Or else, I could be stuck like that, forever!

_**A/N DUN DUN DUN!! **__**Cliffie, again!! I hoped you guys liked this chapter! This is why it was hard to write: Originally, when I started writing this story, I didn't really have a plot, or even a story line. No, wait, scratch that, my story line was as follows: Edward leaves, Jacob's sick. Bella gets sick. She falls for Jasper. I had no idea how these ideas would unfold, I just thought they would find their own way into their story. Haha, ya….NOT! So, I had to come up with a plot, a story line, AND a chapter! It was really hard to come up with this, but I'm really glad with what came out with it!!  
Also, this is why I was busy Wednesday: Getting half of my braces off, babysitting, homework, and America's Next Top Model was on. Haha, the last one is lame, but it's one of my fave shows!  
The 'see A/N' thing was because I just wanted to let you know that Sam was using his Alpha voice, but since he is human, it does not have the same effect. Not really important, but I told you anyways. K, well this A/N is getting really long, so I should stop soon.  
Two songs that helped me with this chapter:  
Heroes of the Sidewalk/Two Hours Traffic  
The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage/ Panic! At the Disco (an oldie from way back when they had the !)  
K, peace beavers! Remember: **__**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N  
Here is a new installment of 'He's Mine!' I know you've been waiting a long time for it, I just had terrible writer's block. This story has no original plot line, I kind of make it up as I go along, but I think I've got it figured out now.  
BTW, thank you to all the reviewers! Keep on reviewing!  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to two of my bestest friends, Sedi and Brooke, because they threw me an AWESOME surprise BDAY party. I was VERY surprised, and I want to let them know : I LOVE Y'ALL!! **** Moving on. Chapter 7!! I really think you'll like it :)**

Chapter 7

Edward POV

I was miserable. Absolutely miserable! I had somehow felt propelled to leave Bella. My beautiful, beautiful Bella. My muse, my darling, my love. Something had happened, I knew it. There was no other reason for leaving beautiful Bella. And I felt drawn to Tanya.

TANYA! Of all people, it was Tanya that my heart now craved for. But, it was a different love from the one I shared with Bella. More…artificial, somehow. As if I was being somehow _forced _to love her. Yet, I could not stop. The feeling was overwhelming.

The first day I had spent with her was pure bliss. My heart was bursting with passion for the lovely strawberry blonde vampire. Her lips were lush, and her eyes were full of kept secrets. I longed to de-mask her of said secrets. To uncover, to unravel, to untwine, to unbraid those dark, distant, stealthy, clandestine, surreptitious secrets.

The second day, I spent in her private cottage. Tanya was the leader of her clan. The Carlisle of the Denali clan, if I may say so. And so, she had so many more privileges than the others. She was also the best out of the five **(Irina is not dead yet) **to maintain the vegetarian diet. It was not perfected, nor as good as Carlisle's, but it was a lot better than any of her sisters', or her brother's.

She spent the entire day trying to talk me into getting into bed with her. I wanted to maintain my purity, and I tried very hard to keep myself from hearing her lustful thoughts. Her fantasies were repulsive, yet I still felt that artificial love. I _wanted _to 'sleep' with her. To undress her, and love her, and do things I had never done.

But I did not. I wanted to keep myself for Bella. I imagined going home to Bella, and her taking me back. Having the wedding of our dreams, and the wedding night to match. I knew that even if I did get out of this place, a place I used to call home, she would not take a second glance in my direction.

The third, fourth, fifth and sixth days I spent in her cottage, again. Those same events unfolding, day after day after day. The talking, the lust, the fantasies all from Tanya. The want, the need, the fight, the force, the grief, the pain, all from me.

On the seventh day, she let me out of that cottage. We hunted together.  
It was fun, like old times. Times before Bella, and times before her love. I could see the love and the need and the want in her fiery gold eyes. And I could also see an internal struggle. Anytime, other than the days inside the cottage, that I tried to look into her mind, she began reciting all the cities in Russia. And then Poland, followed by Norway, and then Sweden, and then China.

Another week had passed. Some days we spent in the cottage, and others we spent in the main house with Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar. We had lengthy discussions about different things, we played cards, and once, during a storm, we played baseball.

Even when my family and I had lived with them, we had never really played baseball with Tanya's family.

They were more reserved, and we were more…feral.

Even when we played this week, they did not take a liking to it. Kate, who had always been the wildest one, was the only one who enjoyed it. She would laugh and laugh and laugh. Her laugh was whimsical, and unorthodox, but I still enjoyed it. I was with Tanya, and Carmen, while Kate, Eleazar and Irina were on the opposing team. I laughed just thinking about it. Not out of humour, but out of the idea of playing baseball in Alaska. But we had done it.

((Flashback))

"_The silence is overwhelming! I can't take it!" Kate screams. She also begins to laugh, at herself no doubt. I can see it in her thoughts, she wishes she had a mate to travel and spend time with. She wishes she had what Carmen has. She turns her head towards her, and I see the situation through her mind._

_Eleazar, staring at Carmen, and Carmen, staring at Eleazar. The look they give each other is full of passion, and love. I switch my concentration into Eleazar's mind. I see Carmen through his eyes; A beautiful, sensitive, wonderful woman. Not wanting to intrude on their private moment, I shut out everyone's mind but my own. _

"_Let's go do something" Kate announces, "Like right now!" Although she was born such a long, long time ago, she had adopted the twenty first century way of speaking. Her words no longer carried the clear, crisp pronunciation that once was heard in everyone's voice. She now carried a teenage like way of speaking, full of excitement and anticipation. _

"_Kate, what would please you?" Tanya asks. I can tell she wants to get away from me, as I have yet to surrender to any of her desires._

"_Something fun!" Kate gets up and waltzes over to the piano. "Let's play music!" Her voice trills at the thought of new excitement. _

"_Edward will play" Tanya decides. I turn to look at her, about to give her a look that says "I don't think so", when she locks her eyes onto mine, and a look of deep concentration crosses her face. I suddenly feel propelled to do what she asks._

"_Yes, love" I surprise myself by calling her 'love', a name I habitually reserve for Bella. _

_I get up, and sit down at the piano. "What would you like me to play?" I ask, trying to force my way out of this fake love._

"_Whatever pleases you, my darling" In the last word, I hear a hint of her original Russian surfacing. _

_I begin playing Clair de Lune, trying to engross myself into the song. As my fingers move along the keys, I feel myself getting out of the artificial feeling. It's as if I was submerged underwater, and I am suddenly resurfacing. As I play the last note, Tanya brings me back in._

_She rubs my shoulders, and purrs in my ear._

"_Wow Edward…That was really amazing…I wonder what else you can do with those fingers…" She suggests seductively._

_Thankfully, Kate breaks the silence. _

"_Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard? Whaddoyoo and your family due when you're bored?" She sounds a tad whiny, but I don't really think anything of it._

"_Well," I begin, trying to catch a train of thought "When there's a storm, we play baseball in the clearing north of our home." I say it casually, as it was meant to be._

"_Really?" She jumps up and down with excitement. "I wanna play! Look, look, look!" She point frantically to the window, where intimating dark purple clouds are forming._

"_It's gonna rain! It's gonna rain! It's gonna raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" She sounds more excited than Emmett when he gets a new wrestling partner._

"_Ah, __cariño, if you want to play, I'll play, too. I'm sure it'll be __muy divertido" Carmen says_

"_Yeah, I'll play" Eleazar says. I see, through his mind, that he will go anywhere Carmen goes. _

"_Ya, me too. It'll be fun" Irina says._

"_Edward…" Tanya says, while furiously batting her eyelashes at me, "Will you teach me?" She places her index finger under my chin, and lifts my head up. She looks into my eyes, and that deep concentration passes over her face. I feel like I will do anything for this woman._

"_Of course" I say, surprised at myself. "Let's go" Lucky for them, when I left, I packed 3 bats, just in case. I run up to the cottage, into my room, grab them, and then run back. I come back and everyone looks ready to play. I lead them outside. _

_After that, Kate takes up leader position. She begins running, and we all follow._

"_I know the perfect place" She says "It's big, empty, and private" She sounds ecstatic._

"_Mmmmm…" Tanya whispers in my ear "Privacy…doesn't that sound grrrrreat right now?" Again, the ancient Russian accent came and dipped itself into her words. _

_The fake lust was back. The want, the need, the desire. But Bella's beautiful, soft features flooded my mind, and I put in the extra effort to fight the urges. The urges I knew weren't really real._

"_Let's just play, alright?" I say, masking my annoyance._

"_Yay! This is gonna be SO much fun!" Kate starts running around the clearing, at first I am not sure what exactly it is that she is doing, but then I understand, because I catch her pausing every few hundred feet, jumping up and down. She is marking bases._

_She comes back, and huffs "Done! Now teach us!" Excitement engulfs her statement._

_I spend the next 10 minutes explaining the rules. Once it's clear that they all understand, we wait for the thunder to begin. _It would be so much easier if Alice was here,_ I think to myself. Ah, Alice. I miss her so very, very much these days. Being away from my family is never easy, but it is especially hard now. Why? Because Tanya's family always felt like an extension of our family, but it did not feel that way. I wondered if any of them were thinking of this…And, although I could easily find out, I do not try. A conversation I had with Bella a few weeks ago comes to mind. We discussed privacy, and intruding. She says most people do not like having their thoughts listened to. Her wish, is my command, even in Denali.  
_

_After about 15 more minutes, the thunder begins, and so, we also begin. We played for hours, and hours, never getting tired, of course. _

_Sometimes they cheated. I did not, as I was used to being called out for cheating, by the lovely Esme.  
She never tolerated fighting or cheating or rudeness. Such a good woman, I was glad Carlisle had found her. When he found me, his lonely eyes pleaded for a mate. He had spent so much time alone. He craved someone to love, really love, and I did not need my special talent to know so._

_When the storm stopped, so did we. Kate, Carmen, Eleazar and Irina went back to the house, while Tanya and I went to the cottage._

_The same things happened. __The talking, the lust, the fantasies all from Tanya. The want, the need, the fight, the force, the grief, the pain, all from me._

((End of Flashback))

That was the first day I thought of it. That faint, quite impossible idea.

Was Tanya controlling me?

I thought about it. She had been visiting the day before I left, although Bella didn't know. She made me act so…unlike myself. So different! And the love I felt for her…It didn't really feel like love. It felt as if it was being forced. Juiced out of me, if you will. Like I had no other choice. And the lust! It was so much harder to resist it with Tanya, than it was with Bella. Yet, that made NO sense whatsoever. I love Bella so much more than I loved Tanya.

Because, the truth is, I wasn't in love with Tanya.

BPOV

The pain was unbearable. Absoloutely unbearable. I had the worst headache of my entire life, and my mouth was dry. I was parched, even though I was drinking water all the time. It didn't help, at all.

I spent a few days just lying on the couch, sleeping and drinking. After two days, I felt very hungry.

Luckily, the Cullen fridge was still full of food. I found the ingredients for fried chicken. I felt better as soon as I smelt the familiar smell, and heard the popping and splattering in the pan.

I enjoyed the chicken, but it did not satisfy me. I decided to just go back to sleep.

I lay on the couch, and continued to sleep. The past couple of days, I had that same nightmare, where I am in the Volturi's lair. It still begins the same way, in darkness. It still has the same events. And it still ends the same way, in my screaming at the pain.

The pain, oh the pain! A million firey needles-no, knives-stabbing me in every direction. Some from the inside. I produces painful memories, so I even if I try to escape with my mind, I cannot. I scream and I scream. My throat bleeds from the agony, and my body feels worse. Much, much worse. I cannot stand it, it succumbs me. The fire eats me up, and I wake up in a cold, wet sweat.

Drenched in it, I decide it's time for a shower. I realize I have not showered for nearly ten days.

I turn on the hot water, and am thankful for the clean it brings to my body. I wash my hair twice, and get out of the shower. The mirrors are fogged up, so I brush my hand against them. I bent down to pick up the toothbrush that just fell.

When I come back up, what I see in the mirror shocks me.

The blonde hair, the gold eyes, the lean, muscled arms.

"Jasper?" I ask, "Is that really you?"

**A/N I am SO sorry for the short chappie, but I really wanted a cliffie. Plus, I have to leave for dance in like 20 minutes!! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it. I would also like to take this chance and say three things:  
1) HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMANDA! I LOVE YOU, YOU AWESOME KUNG FU SQUIRREL PANDA!  
2) Yes, Amelia, I really did write this story :)****  
3) REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY! I LOVE ALL WHO REVIEW!!  
Whoever guesses these two things first, gets the next chapter dedicated to them, AND I will send them a free preview THREE days before I update next. The preview will be at least 750 words long :)****  
Question #1:  
What does the 620 is xox-fanpires.620-xox mean?  
Question #2:  
In what month was Rosalie's wedding supposed to be? (Her wedding to Royce, when she was human) (There are kindof two answers, I will accept either one)  
Good luck!  
Review, review, review!!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N  
Hey Guys! Here is Chapt. 8 of 'HE'S MINE!'. Oh, and I would like to give a BIG congratulations to amobutterfly25, as she was the winner of the Preview. Congrats, hope you enjoyed it! The correct answers were:  
#1: Edward's BDAY (the 6****th**** month is June, and 20 is the date. June 20****th****)  
#2: I was gonna accept either April, or May. In Eclipse, Rosalie says 'It was late April……A week 'til the wedding' or something along those lines. So April, or May (because it was LATE April)  
Chapter is dedicated to: amobutterfly25  
Enojoy!**

Chapter 8

EDWARD POV

I was sure of it now. Tanya was controlling me.

She had always assured me that she had no special abilities, no talents whatsoever. But that was a lie.

Here I was, away from my beautiful, precious Bella, waiting on Tanya, hand and foot. It was hell, pure hell. In the beginning it wasn't so bad, because the feeling was so potent, but now…It had worn off a bit. I was oblivious at the start of this whole ordeal, but two days into this little 'vacation' I became more and more aware of her actions. And that look of concentration on her face…Well, that was a dead giveaway. I knew the love and lust I felt for her were not actual emotions radiating from me, I just did not know how to get away. I spent a few days pondering this, but I did not come up with a solution.

The only thing that came to mind, was to continue what I was doing: resisting. Oh, but it was so hard! Her power was so strong, so evolved! She must have practiced before she tried it on me, because there was no way this came easy to her. Maybe, I thought, just maybe, if I resist enough, her power over me will crumble faster than a building fused with dynamite.

For the next few days, I tried so very hard to resist. But, lately, it was as if she had gotten stronger. I knew it was not because her thirst had been quenched, because her eyes did not have that fresh gold colour in them. Instead, I saw a dark and murky gold.

Perhaps, she gets stronger when she is thirstier? I did not think so. That would go against so many unwritten rules. I had never met anyone like that, in all of my 80 and something years as a vampire.

More days I wasted, pondering, wondering, questioning. I found it odd that Eleazar had never noticed Tanya's strange talent. He, who could sense all…qualities in the un-dead, suddenly had an aversion to Tanya? That did not make any sense, but at that point, not much did. I wasted days, hours and minutes, time with which I could've been spending with Bella. I knew that there was no way that she would want me after I left her again, especially since I left her under the care of that mongrel, but the ghost of hope was still in my soul.

I longed to be with her again, my sweet angel. To touch her, and kiss her. To practice restraining myself, and improving my self control. I wanted so badly to kiss her, and pull away when I didn't feel like doing so. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her that it was all a terrible, terrible dream. But, alas, I could not do such an impossible and intentionally crazy thing to that beautiful, intelligent, funny, amazing girl. I could not bring myself to be that much of a monster.

More and more time I spent figuring things out, the more I realized that this was a lost cause. Even if I did get away, where would I go? My family was in Europe 'til who knows when, Bella would never want me, and I had canceled my acceptance into Dartmouth. I racked my brain trying to find a solution, slowly coming to the realization that everyone I loved was either gone, or too hurt to love me back.

The only solution I could think of was irrational, not to mention irresponsible. It was a rash decision, I knew that, but I would eventually have to make it. I did not want to, as that chosen way of life was not one for which I longed to experience. Oh, no! It was quite the opposite. I wanted to stay as far away from that as humanly, or in my case inhumanly, possible. I did not want to have to resort to such an unfathomably horrible thing, but it was my only chance. No, not even a chance. It was my only hope.

I knew that if I chose that, then I would regret it. But I would regret staying here under Tanya's power even more. I knew what I had to do know, it was all very clear.

I had to leave. But not only that, of course that would not be close to enough. I had to go somewhere and be with people who could protect me.

I had to join the Volturi.

Bella POV

"Jasper?" I asked, "Is that really you?"

He took a step forward, unclouding his face a bit. He looked solemn, sadder than I have ever seen him, even after my 18th birthday "party". There was really only one thing that could've made his beautiful face look like that; Something had happened to Alice.

"Yes. It's me," He answers, his tone very somber.

After a long moment of silence, it's clear he isn't going to say anything else. I leave, and go into Edward's room. The memories that room holds, it's amazing it's still standing. I walked into the closet, and put on a pair of jeans and a sweater. I've always kept clothes at this house, it being like a second home to me. I quickly changed, and went back into the hall.

I don't see Jasper anywhere.

I made my way back down to the living room. As soon as I sat down on the couch, the nausea returned. After all this time, I still did not feel well. I knew something bad was happening to me, but I also knew that there was nothing I could do. Sam and everyone else's words rang in my head. I was so tired, and so unwell that I could not even remember their exact words. In times like this, I usually did. But, I remembered the notion; Nothing like this had ever been seen, and nothing could be done to make Jacob, or me, for that matter, better.

This thought brought with it more nausea. I did not like this feeling, it was unsettling. I lay down on the couch, wondering if Jasper was going to come back and tell me what had happened to Alice.

A million things ran through my mind, of possibilities of what had happened.

Had she run away? Obviously, yes.

Had she gone and joined Edward in Denali? Most likely.

Had she done something bad? Perhaps.

Had something grave and terrible happened to her? I had no idea.

I fell asleep dreaming of the possibilities. Seeing her alone in a forest, crying. As if vampires COULD cry. She sobbed and sobbed, and eventually looked up, right into my eyes and said,

"Bella! How could you do this to me?" I started to scream, not knowing what to do…

That's when the dream faded into the all too familiar one. The nightmare with the Volturi.

It reminded me of yet another terribly horrific possibility. Had she been so hurt, so haunted, so annoyed, and so peeved that she had run off to Italy, and joined the Volturi?

I remembered my first, and only, visit to Volterra. Inside the Volturi's lair, Aro had been so keen on getting Alice to join him. Yes, her power would have been a very good addition to their army. Knowing when something was going to happen, knowing when someone was going to attack. Most convenient…

I shook that terrible thought out of my mind. Alice would never do something so rash…

Would she?

It was at that moment that I felt something cold on my cheek. I jerked awake, and sat straight up.

It was Jasper. He looked ready to talk.

I decided it was better if I asked, so I spoke up.

"Wha…What happened to her?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes. Alice was like a sister to me, and look what I had done to her.

He was still quiet, as he looked toward the back, all-glass wall. Finally, he spoke. I could hear the conviction in his voice, as if he blamed himself for everything.

"She left. She's gone. She said she had to help Edward. I told her I would come, I owed her that much. But, she left. I don't know where she went, or what she did, but she's gone. I need her Bella, I NEED HER!" He yelled at the end, but I wasn't scared. He had a right to, because I had ruined his eternal life.

Again, we were quiet for a long time. Again, I was the first to speak.

"I, uh, I found out…" I wasn't really sure how I should approach the subject of Jacob, and of me. I had no idea how to put it into words.

"I found out what was wrong with Jacob. Well, not exactly. He has some weird werewolf disease. He's Jacob, on the outside, but inside he's like this crazy wolf. He sleeps a lot, and then wakes up and starts snapping, and thrashing around wildly. I talked to him for a bit," The look on Jasper's face makes me remember, "But he couldn't talk. He was out cold when I said goodbye. And, um, well…I kissed him. And then a few days ago, I was here, sleeping, and had a weird dream, and, and" I start to stammer, "I yawned, but it sounded like a howl, and I'm always nauseas))…"

He finished the sentence for me, "And now you've got what Jacob has" He did not sound frightened, or angry, or appalled, no. He sounded serious, and worried, very, very worried.

"I don't know what to do. Sam said that Jacob will probably be like that forever. He said it started out with nausea and pain and tiredness and then he just snapped…."

I looked deep into his blue-gold eyes and said

"I don't wanna end up like that, Jasper, I don't want to be prisoner in my own mind!" I had to try very hard to not begin to cry.

"I'm not sure how to fix this," Jasper said, "It's unreal. Carlisle is not going to be happy."

That reminded me of Carlisle, and I was sure he would know what to do.

"Great idea!" I began to feel happier already. "Carlisle ALWAYS knows what to do!" I said, the sadness evaporating from my tone.

Jasper's next words brought it all back, "I'm not saying he will know what to do. In fact, I'm almost positive he won't. But he and Esme aren't due back for another month, and, knowing Esme, they'll be late. She'll probably find some cottage or castle to restore." He was right…Carlisle wasn't coming back for awhile.

"Then what do we do? I'm so confused!!" I screamed.

"Bella, there's really only one thing we can do…A cure that will only work on you…" He looked in my eyes. I was 99.9 percent sure I knew what he meant. He spoke my exact thought.

"We're going have to turn you into a vampire." I knew he was right. What other cure was there? What other method would make me better?

**(Haha, I almost ended it here. But I'm not THAT evil :P)**

A million things ran through my mind. I had always dreamed of Edward being the one to change me. For him to be responsible for my new life, I had always felt that that would bring a special bond to us. That I would be his creation...

But now, I knew it would never happen. But still, I was scared. The Edward Factor had always reassured me. I suppose if it had been Carlisle, or even Alice, who would be the one to change me, I would sleep easier. But Jasper…He was the most nervous of all the Cullens. The one who had the most difficulty adjusting to his vegetarian diet. Edward and I had talked about it many times. It wasn't that he didn't WANT to feed off of animals instead of humans, but that it was just so hard. The first instinct in a vampire is to quench the thirst, to extinguish the fire that supposedly burns in one's throat…

So many things could go wrong…

For one, Jasper could just began drinking my blood, and the taste could make him crazy. He hasn't had human blood in so long, perhaps the taste would drive him wild. He could just drink me dry.

My heart could get so scared, it could go into cardiac arrest, not letting the venom stop it. I could die…

The pain could be too much. The fire Edward always talked about, the heat, the need to die…I wasn't sure if I could handle it.

But, three days of fire was probably better than eternity inside my mind. Roaming around, being crazy. Having wolf instincts, being violent. I could not bear the thought.

At least as a vampire I could learn patience. I could learn practice. I could learn to be myself again.

As nervous, scared and anxious as I was, I still knew Jasper was right.

"Yes," I said "It's the only way. And we have to do it soon. It might turn me wolf-ish enough to make vampire venom poisonous." The last word was scary. True, yes, but scary.

"When do you want me to…" He asked nervously.

"Now. We have to do it now." The thought scared me. Oh, it was deadly terrifyingly dreadful to think of, but necessary.

"I must go hunt. Prepare myself," He mused "I have to make sure I don't kill you" When he spoke, anger flashed through his eyes, and I could tell he was thinking about the thing he hated the most; His past.

"Alright. I'm going to sleep." I was suddenly exhausted.

He left, and I lay down. I dreamed those same dreams, the nightmares. I was almost used to Jane's pain, but it was worse every time. I was woken by a soft shake of my shoulders. I kept hearing my name, until I drifted back into conscious, and saw Jasper's face over my eyes.

"It's time." He said.

I sat up.

"I'll bite your neck, and then lay you down. When you wake up, things will be completely different. You won't believe your eyes. No matter what you say, I'm not going to kill you while you change. Got it?"

"Yes. I have everything. I'm ready" I said.

And at that, he pressed his cool lips to my neck. I felt a bit of pressure, as his sharp teeth broke my neck's skin. I felt a warm liquid pouring into my neck.

And then, the pain began.

**A/N Haha, yes I am THAT evil! Anyways, SO sorry for updating so late, I was just totally uninspired. I could have updated a long time ago, but the chapter would have sucked. Anyways, I hoped you liked it!  
Oh, and since it worked SO well last time, I'm holding chapter 9 for ransom. Until I get 15 chapters, there will be no update **

**Peace beavers!  
P.S.))The little star (shift+8) doesn't work on FF so I use )) instead. Anyways, I wasn't sure how to spell nauseas, and spell check was no help. So deal with it, OK? Nauseas is when you feel like you're gonna throw up. Yeah, yeah, that word!  
P.S.S. I get emails all the time saying that someone is adding 'He's Mine!' to their story subscription list, but they don't review. To all those people, you know who you are, : REVIEW!! IT TAKES JUST A MINUTE!! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N Oh my gosh! Do you guys know how AWESOME you all are? I ask for 15 reviews, and I get 18 in less than a week! Wow!!! Oh, and by the way. Small typo in the last A/N; I said I wanted 15 CHAPTERS but I actually wanted 15 REVIEWS. But I think you all caught my drift. Anyways, here is chapter 9, hope you like it. It's a lot shorter than the other chapters, I know, but it's Bella's transformation, and I didn't want to drag it on and on and on!! Oh, and sorry for the late update. In the last two weeks I had: a huge science project, 2 huge English assignments, a music project, a French quiz, two science tests, three math tests [WHICH I FAILED, BTW] and a bunch of other stuff. No excuse, I know. SORRY!**_

Chapter 9

"_I'll bite your neck, and then lay you down. When you wake up, things will be completely different. You won't believe your eyes. No matter what you say, I'm not going to kill you while you change. Got it?"_

"_Yes. I have everything. I'm ready" I said._

_And at that, he pressed his cool lips to my neck. I felt a bit of pressure, as his sharp teeth broke my neck's skin. I felt a warm liquid pouring into my neck._

_And then, the pain began._

Oh, the pain! Excruciatingly painful, that did not even begin to describe it. It was like a million little needles, all pricked with the hottest fire imaginable, stabbing me in every place on my body. My arms, legs, face, torso, feet, hands, wrists, fingers, toes, ears, eyes, mouth, nose, tongue, and head were all covered in the fire.

It reminded me of James' attack on me, months and months ago. I remembered him putting all his weight on my leg, and the crack that followed. That used to be one of my most painful memories, but in this state, it felt like a comforting one. That crack of my leg, a million times over, was more welcome than this pain)), a billion times more welcome.

I could still talk, surprisingly. Jasper stayed with me the whole time. I thought it was quite sweet. I knew it was difficult for him to see me, or frankly anyone, suffer. And with that little gift of his, it was probably a thousand times worse. I could see it on his face, he could feel my pain, too. He tried to calm me, to comfort me, but it was no use. The relaxation lasted for about 4 seconds, and then quickly evaporated, leaving me with even more pain.

The fire felt disgusting. It was not even a normal fire. It felt like a million dirty sins had been placed on my heart and burnt. I felt as if every bad thing I had ever done, combined with every hurtful comment I had ever spoken had come back to haunt me. And it just would not leave me alone!

I felt it burning my blood, and turning me into something else. Something different. I could feel my insides getting harder, my level-headedness becoming more concrete. I felt harder. I felt more solid. I felt…whole.

For days it went on, never getting easier. The fire never became better, but it never became worse. I wasn't sure there actually was a 'worse'. An escape from this fire would have been a welcome thing. An escape would be wonderful. Death, yes even death, would be wonderful.

Ah, death. I longed for it to consume me. To come and get me and bring me out of this terrible pain. I wanted death so badly. I asked for it over and over and over and over. But every time, I received the same response from Jasper's lips.

"No Bella. I can't do that to you." Why? Why couldn't he just make me happy? At this point, I didn't want to be living. I didn't want to have memories of this. To be able to remember this awful, awful time, well that would be a nightmare.

A nightmare that would never go away.

I wanted so badly to make the fire cease. I wanted to make the burning stop. I would've traded ANYTHING for just one second of ice coolness. ANYTHING!

I knew it must have been very difficult for Jasper. And the emotions I was feeling weren't very pleasant. I was surprised at how he just sat there, sometimes with open eyes, sometimes with closed. It was mesmerizing.

Another thing that surprised me was that I could SEE! I had never expected to be able to see while this was happening, but I could. My vision became worse and worse though, until, eventually, I could not see anything at all except a piercingly bright light. I had to close my eyes, and even then it hurt. Great, I thought, more pain! I wasn't really sure I could handle any more. I was about to burst!

I could also hear. And just like with the vision, it got worse and worse until I was deaf, too. It was so strange, not being able to hear, or see. I didn't know what was happening, and it scared me when I felt two stone cold hands grip my shoulders. I screamed, I think, and I'm pretty sure it was loud, but I couldn't really tell. I realized it was just Jasper, though, trying to be comforting. It was worth it. And even this touch did not bring on the emotions I had felt so many weeks ago. I had no urge to kiss him or anything. I wanted to pat his hand, and say thank you, but I wasn't sure I would be able to do it without screaming. I had to try, and I did. But I am pretty sure I failed miserably. I think he heard it as something bad, because he immediately took his hands off my burning shoulders. I wanted to tell him to put them back on, but again, I wasn't sure I knew how.

I endured this for seconds, minutes, hours, days. I put up with heat much hotter than hell's flames, I'm sure. I put up with the pain. Yes, I did scream. A lot, actually. Edward had told me so many times that screaming did nothing, but I didn't care. I wanted my lungs to burn, too! I wanted to just combust!

I wanted my heart to yell "THAT'S ENOUGH!" and stop beating. I could lay peacefully then, and enjoy the quiet, and the temperature. I wanted so badly to just open my eyes and be free of this crazy stuff!

After what seemed like years, I felt cold in my fingertips. Nothing big, just a little coldness. Slowly, it began. It crept up to my palms, and onto my wrists. I was so excited. My vision also started to come back, faster than the pain fading, though. My hearing came back, too. I heard Jasper talking to Carlisle on the phone. He sounded distraught.

"I did it," Jasper was saying "I changed her!"

He went on to tell Carlisle about everything. Edward leaving me, him kissing me, Alice getting mad, understandably, of course, going after her, coming back, and changing me. It went on for an hour. They weren't talking very loudly, so I had to really pay attention, but it got easier, it seemed, as my hearing was sharper.

My vision was turning back into the blind light, though. I didn't like that. No one had ever told me about blind vampires, but what if they were just trying to keep it from me?

I didn't want to be blind!

I was so focused on the conversation between Carlisle and Jasper and my new found ability to NOT see, that I didn't notice how the cold came up to my stomach and tightened everything. It kept moving, faster now, up towards my chest, my neck, and my head.

I could feel my heart beating frantically, trying to keep up. It was trying to fight back. I was so scared I might die before the venom got a chance to meet it. I felt the cold coming closer and closer, and my heartbeat getting faster and faster.

They were in a duel to the deaths, now, I knew it. My heart, BOOM BOOM BOOM! The venom, PULSE, PULSE, PULSE!

Finally, after my heart kept BOOMing until it felt like there was only one BOOM, the venom won, and my heart stopped.

I didn't feel cold. I felt normal.

But I also felt different. New. I felt…more like myself than I had in my whole life. I knew it was time to open my eyes. I knew I wouldn't be blind. I wasn't sure how I knew, I just did.

I slowly opened my eyes.

What I saw shocked me.

_**A/N DUN DUN DUN! **__**I'm so bad! Haha!!!!! But oh well! )) I just wanted to address something about this chapter. I know that a lot of this stuff is in Breaking Dawn, but like I wasn't going to COMPLETELY makeover the change, you know? I mean no infringement to Stephenie Meyer, or Little, Brown. I don't own that stuff. I added my own sugar and spice to it. I hope you liked it!! OK, so my friend Amanda gave the link to He's Mine! to this other girl, but she didn't tell her that I wrote it. And then other girl [let's call her Sarah] told Amanda that He's Mine! is crappy and I have bad grammar [yes, I slip up occasionally, but I didn't think it was THAT bad] and that it's unprofessional and all this other crap. Ugh. I am so mad! Sarah, you know who you are, UGH! I'm THIS CLOSE to forgetting about He's Mine! and just leave it broken! Reviews might help, though. HAHA! No, but seriously, I'm really mad! I wouldn't abandon you guys, but UGH!! Hope you liked it! xxxoxox**_


	10. Bye Bye :

Hello readers 

Yes, finally an upate. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like…what, 10 months now? Nine? Whatever. I just…haven't really felt like it….

I kinda…stopped liking Twilight. I know, half of you have walked away, disgusted. But it's the truth. I don't know if I just woke up from that dream that it was SUCH a great book and realized that the plot was full of holes, the characters were under-developed, the author wasn't that great, the writing wasn't that phenomenal, it was so big because every other word is an unnecessary adjective, or the other reasons…Or maybe I just got bored with the fact that .person(exceptpossiblyfive)....... Or maybe I felt swamped w/ homework (even though I didn't have that much…Except math, which I am SO bad at!!) or what, but I just really don't feel like continuing this story. I'm not even gonna tell you how it was gonna end…Because I never had a plan, I just sort of wrote as it came out! Weird, yeah.

Next year, I am starting high school. IB high school. Yikes (Google search: International Baccalaureate program for more info on what IB is). It's hard. It's gruesome. It's 5 hour homework dumps. It's bad. But it'll be good for me. So, I won't even have time for this sort of thing, even if I felt like continuing.

I'm sorry for abandoning you guys. I know a lot of people really enjoyed our story…It's just that I feel kinda bored w/ Twilight and I don't wanna write about it anymore.

Well, I hope you understand.

I'm going to close the account after this…If you have comments and really want to be bothered about it, you can email (I will leave this account open for 30 days)

Thanks for reading (love!),

Fanpire B


End file.
